Une sorcière pas comme les autres
by rogue422
Summary: Ah la magie et la sorciellerie, quel monde merveilleux! Et bien, moi Amy, je déteste çà, je suis née sorcière, mais je fais tout pour être une simple Cracmolle. Seulement j'avais oublié ce fou de Dumbledore et Evans et les maraudeurs...
1. La rentrée

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 1 La rentrée**_

- Amy !! Amy !! Lèves-toi, tu vas être en retard, cria une voix féminine à travers la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Oui, maman. J'arrive dans 5 minutes, répondit la jeune fille à peine réveillée.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond de sa chambre couleur lilas. Une année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à tenir dans cette fichue école avec ces fichues personnes qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Plop.

- Miss…Miss, il faut vous lever. Maîtresse a demandé à Linnee de vous…

- Oui, je sais, coupa la jeune fille en regardant son elfe de maison qu'elle avait entendu apparaître. Descends rejoindre ma mère et dis lui que je me prépare.

- Bien, Miss.

Nouveau plop. De mauvaise humeur, Amy Pingleton se leva de son lit et se dirigea dans sa salle de bains. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortit habillée d'un peignoir. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et y trouva poser son uniforme rouge et or. Rouge et or, deux couleurs à l'origine de son malheur. A Poudlard, il existait 4 maisons, Griffondor, Poussesouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Sa famille possédait un tableau dans la salle commune des Serpentard, alors imaginez la crise familiale après la cérémonie de répartition. Les griffondors, elle avait atterri chez les griffondors. Elle avait bien été déçue au début, mais finalement cela n'était qu'une minuscule goutte dans son océan de désespoir. La rancune de sa famille, surtout de son père et de son grand frère, ajoutée à la méchanceté des sorciers qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement lui avait ouvert les yeux. Le monde de la magie était un monde plein de vanité, de méchanceté et d'orgueil qui la rendait malade. Petit à petit, elle avait arrêté la pratique de la magie. Quatre mois après sa rentrée en première année, plus aucune magie ne sortait de sa baguette. Dumbledore avait bien contacté ses parents pour parler du problème qui d'après lui n'était que temporaire, mais 6 ans après, elle était toujours à Poudlard sans avoir créé la moindre étincelle de magie.

Elle commença enfin à s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle s'aperçut que sa mère avait raison. Elle aurait dû s'acheter un nouvel uniforme, celui-ci était devenu trop petit et hors de question qu'elle sorte dans cette tenue. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre d'être seule et prononça une formule qui permit à son uniforme de s'adapter à sa taille. Et oui, car malgré son refus de pratiquer la sorcellerie à l'école, elle devait avouer qu'elle était douée dans ce domaine qu'elle pratiquait à de rares moments en solitaire dans la forêt interdite. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait 17 ans ce qui faisait d'elle une adulte et ce qui voulait dire aucun contrôle sur sa baguette. De plus, le sort tiendrait bien une semaine sans problème jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la possibilité de s'acheter un nouvel uniforme.

- Miss ! Miss ! Vous…

Surprise, Amy se retourna vers Linnee.

- Maître et Maîtresse vont être contents…

- Il est hors de question que tu leur racontes quoique se soit ! Tu m'as bien comprise, Linnee, je t'interdis de dire ce que tu viens de voir, sinon ma colère sera terrible ! D'accord ?!

- Oui, Miss Amy. Linnee promet de ne rien dire.

- Bien, range mes affaires avant de descendre.

Amy sortit de sa chambre en soupirant. Elle avait réduit les dégâts, mais cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle salua sa famille. Seule sa mère, Mary, répondit. Son père, Allan, était plongé dans la Gazette des sorciers et ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la tête. Andy, son frère quant à lui lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se servait un chocolat chaud, son frère décida de parler du sujet qui fâche.

- Alors Amy, j'espère que tu as prié longuement Merlin pour que ton don se débloque, car j'en aie assez d'être ridiculisé au travail par ma Craquemolle de sœur.

A ces paroles, son père releva la tête de son journal et regarda ses enfants.

- Allons Chéri, Amy a quelques petits problèmes. C'est tout. Elle n'est pas une Craquemolle, répondit sa mère tristement.

- De toute façon, cette année sera décisive. Elle sortira soit en tant que sorcière accomplie, soit en tant que Craquemolle, rétorqua Andy.

- J'espère pour une certaine personne que ça ne sera pas le titre de Craquemolle, répliqua leur père pour clore le sujet.

Cette conversation coupa l'appétit à la jeune fille. Amy fut amenée à la gare par ses parents, mais seul son père l'accompagna au train. Comme chaque année depuis 5 ans maintenant, son père l'amenait avant tous les autres. Sa mère préférait rester à l'entrée de la gare, trop honteuse pour affronter le regard des gens et de la presse, car la famille Pingleton faisait partie de la haute société et chaque sortie de ses parents était un événement qui finissait tôt ou tard dans la Gazette des sorciers. Amy savait qu'elle pleurait souvent à cause de son handicap, mais s'ils l'aimaient vraiment ils devaient l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Son père monta sa malle dans le dernier wagon.

- Merci papa…

Celui-ci se tenait raide comme un balai devant elle sur le quai. Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Travail…enfin essais de faire quelque chose, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle sentant la colère montée.

Son père la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Miss Pingleton ?

Amy se retourna et vit devant elle 2 de ses professeurs, MacGonagall et Flitwick.

- Bonjour Professeurs ! dit-elle timidement.

- Bonjour Miss ! Toujours en avance, remarqua le Pr. MacGonagall.

- Oui, Professeur. Toujours, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Pingleton. Je sens que cette année sera la vôtre et tout le monde oubliera vite vos déboires.

- Merci, Pr. Flitwick. Je vais rejoindre ma place dans le wagon en attendant le départ.

Amy monta dans le train pour rejoindre la cabine qu'elle connaissait si bien et que personne n'utilisait.

- Pauvre petite, dit le Pr. MacGonagall. Elle avait pourtant tant de talent.

En attendant le départ du train, Amy s'allongea sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. Dehors les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à arriver. Elle entendait des rires, des discussions, quelques séparations douloureuses où mères et enfants pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Sa mère aussi avait pleuré la première fois qu'elle était allée à Poudlard. Maintenant elle avait droit à la froideur de son père et sa menace de tout à l'heure ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Elle entendit alors des personnes pénétrer dans le wagon. Amy simula un lourd sommeil. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit plusieurs fois et plusieurs murmures se firent entendre, mais à chaque fois la porte se refermait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le sifflet du train et de l'employé de gare retentirent et la locomotive se mit en mouvement. A force de simuler son sommeil, Amy s'était endormie et rêvait à la vie simple des Moldus.

A suivre…


	2. Premiers contacts

NdA : Merci Violine pour les commentaires. J'en tiendrai compte.(j'avoue que « Poufsouffle » était une vraie erreur de ma part). ;-)

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 2 Premiers contacts**_

Un grand brun à lunettes ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il semblait y avoir du monde derrière lui. Amy se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme fut surpris de la voir.

- Ben alors Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a pas de place ?

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler força le passage et se trouva lui aussi subjuguer par la jeune fille.

- James ! Sirius ! Vous avez trouvé de la place ? demanda une jeune fille en entrant dans la cabine. Ah je vois ! Dès qu'il y a une jolie fille, il n'y a plus personne. Salut Amy ! On peut venir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Lily Evans était une des seules filles de sa classe avec qui elle échangeait de temps en temps quelques mots. Les deux garçons étaient James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils faisaient aussi partie de sa classe, mais en aucun cas elle ne leur adressait la parole. Ils étaient 2 des membres du célèbre groupe les Maraudeurs. Ils représentaient pour elle les sorciers au sang pur en puissance qui aiment être méchant et qui sont orgueilleux comme pas deux. Amy se leva et récupéra son sac de cours.

- Oui, il y a de la place. Je m'en vais.

- Mais tu peux rester avec nous, répondit James.

Amy regarda froidement le jeune homme qui avait bien une tête et demie de plus qu'elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour faire ce que je veux Potter, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Amy voulut sortir mais une main attrapa son bras, elle regarda celle-ci puis remonta son regard vers son propriétaire Sirius Black.

- Ne prends pas la mouche, c'était plutôt gentil, dit celui-ci.

- Ne me touche pas, Black, répondit-elle en dégageant son bras. De toute façon, rien n'est gentil venant de votre part.

Elle se retourna et allait sortir lorsqu'elle percuta une autre personne qui voulait entrer. Allongée de tout son long sur la fameuse personne, elle releva son visage et aperçut les beaux yeux gris du grand Rémus Lupin. Rémus fut tout aussi scotché par ses yeux bleu violet.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- C'est toujours sur Rémus que tombent les jolies filles. C'est pas juste, répliqua Sirius.

Vexée, Amy se releva rapidement et enjamba Rémus pour sortir de la cabine. Amy se retrouva au milieu du wagon où un petit salon était aménagé. Il n'y avait personne apparemment et elle décida de s'allonger sur une des banquettes. En s'endormant, elle repensa à la tête de Rémus Lupin. Il avait rougi comme un petit garçon de 5 ans et cette réflexion fit sourire la jeune fille. Le voyage serait encore long, près de 5h. Dans la cabine, Rémus se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

- Je crois que notre Rémus est tombé sous le charme de la jolie Amy, remarqua Lily.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit celui-ci en rougissant.

- Oh, Rémus qui rougit ! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de lui et en lui passant un bras autour du cou. Si tu veux des conseils, mon pote, tu peux venir me voir. Sinon je veux bien être sur le coup mon vieux.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous savez de qui vous parlez, rigola Lily.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous venez de croiser Amy Pingleton comme ci c'était la première fois que vous la voyiez, dit-elle en s'approchant de son petit ami, James Potter.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cette fille était Amy ?! Amy la Cracmolle ?! s'écria James.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas une Cracmolle et oui, c'était elle.

- Amy est une Cracmolle, affirma Sirius.

- Non, je pense qu'elle a eu quelques difficultés, mais si elle était une Cracmolle jamais elle n'aurait été acceptée à Poudlard.

- Lily a raison, soutint Rémus.

- ça m'aurait étonné, soupira Sirius.

- Salut les gars ! Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! s'écria le nouveau venu.

- Peter ! Marina et Joyce sont-elles avec toi ? demanda Lily.

- Non, elles sont tombées sous le charme de 2 serdaigles.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elles nous rejoindront à l'arrivée.

Lily regarda par la fenêtre et se mit à penser.

- Un sou pour tes pensées, ma chère, murmura James.

- Je pensais à Amy, dit-elle en le regardant. Elle est si seule, j'aimerai l'aider.

- Si elle est seule, c'est parce qu'elle le veut bien, remarqua James.

- Oui, mais il y a quelque chose chez elle de si fragile et de si fort à la fois. Je suis sûre que si elle était avec nous elle s'ouvrirait plus facilement à nous.

- Tu veux qu'elle fasse partie de notre groupe ? s'étonna Sirius. Je le dis tout de suite, il est hors de question de lui raconter nos secrets.

- C'est qui « elle » ? demanda Peter.

- Nous parlons d'Amy Pingleton. Bien entendu qu'on ne lui racontera pas nos secrets. Enfin pas tout de suite.

-Moi je suis d'accord, répondit Rémus.

-Quelle étonnante réponse de notre Moony amoureux ! s'écria Sirius.

Finalement, tout le monde fut d'accord pour intégrer Amy au groupe quoique la jeune fille en dise.

A suivre…


	3. Poudlard

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 3 Poudlard**_

Le train arrivait dans quelques minutes à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs et les filles partirent à la recherche d'Amy. Marina et Joyce avaient été mises au courant du plan de Lily, mais malgré leurs réticences elles furent d'accord pour aider Lily à apprivoiser le « chat sauvage ». Ils la trouvèrent allongée dans le petit salon. Lily s'avança vers Amy pour la réveiller.

- Amy, on est arrivé.

- Oh, laissez-moi dormir, répondit Amy dans son sommeil et elle leur tourna le dos.

Joyce fit signe à Lily de s'éloigner.

- Miss Pingleton, le train est arrivé, s'écria d'une voix pincée Joyce imitant à la perfection Mac Gonagall.

Amy se redressa brusquement. Tout le monde se mit à rire. La jeune fille porta la main à son front. Quelle bande d'idiots, pensa-t-elle. Elle les regarda avec toute la colère du monde dans ses yeux.

- ça va Amy ? demanda Lily.

- De la gentillesse dites-vous, moi j'appelle çà moquerie. Ça ne m'étonne pas des autres, mais de toi Lily, je m'attendais à mieux.

- Pour qui elle se prend celle-là, s'écria Joyce !

- Pour quelqu'un que tu ne seras jamais, dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Une Cracmolle.

Amy s'avança dans le couloir et croisa le regard de Rémus. Tous deux rougirent mais la jeune fille continua son chemin. Alors qu'elle montait dans un des carrosses qui emmenaient les élèves au château, le groupe des Maraudeurs et des filles monta avec elle.

- Tiens, salut Amy, quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Sirius.

Pour seule réponse, Amy lui jeta un regard glacial. Tout le monde voulut monter dans le carrosse au grand désespoir d'Amy. James prit Lily sur ses genoux et Sirius se retrouva collé à Amy. Rémus préféra monter le dernier pour éviter tout risque de contact avec la jeune fille qui pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras. La jeune fille regarda le couple en face d'elle avec un léger sourire, malgré son ressentiment pour les sorciers, elle trouvait ces deux-là attendrissant. Sirius capta son regard et son sourire.

- Et oui, ces deux-là ont réussi finalement à se trouver, murmura-t-il.

Amy tourna simplement sa tête vers la fenêtre sans répondre à Sirius.

- Poudlard…murmura-t-elle assez fort une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les tours de l'école qui se dessinaient au loin.

- Plus qu'une année de cauchemars et je serais enfin libre, avait-elle dit oubliant complètement ses camarades.

Tout le monde la fixa étrangement. Amy sentit alors leurs regards posés sur elle et comprit son erreur.

- Quelqu'un veut ma photo ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement et voyant Sirius lever la main, La ferme Black !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et dès qu'Amy put s'éclipser du groupe elle ne s'en priva pas et disparut jusqu'à l'heure du repas et de la répartition.

Amy arriva dans les derniers et put voir au bout de la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs et les filles lui faire signe de venir. Faisant comme si elle ne les avait pas vu, elle s'installa à une très grande distance d'eux. Dumbledore se leva alors de la table des professeurs et s'avança pour faire son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. La répartition put commencer. A chaque nouvel arrivant, les maisons acclamaient ses jeunes recrues comme pour les encourager à l'année qui allait les attendre. Amy regardait ce rituel avec recul, jamais elle n'encourageait ses nouveaux camarades. Elle se rappela de sa répartition.

Ce jour-là, elle avait prié Merlin pour entrer chez les Serpentards comme toute sa famille, mais le destin lui avait joué un sale coup. Le Choixpeau magique posé sur sa tête avait crié « Gryffondor ». Elle n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs le jeune professeur Mac Gonagall avait dû la tirer de sa stupeur pour qu'elle puisse revenir à la réalité. On lui avait ensuite prié de rejoindre sa table. Une fois assise, elle vit son frère à la table des Serpentards lui faire les gros yeux. Elle put même lire sur ses lèvres ces quelques mots qui la firent frissonner : « Tu vas te faire tuer… ». Comme si elle avait été responsable de la décision de cet idiot de Choixpeau. La réaction de ses parents ne fut pas longue à venir. Le lendemain, elle avait reçu une longue lettre de réprimandes, lui expliquant la honte qu'elle mettait sur la famille. C'est à partir de ce jour-là où quelque chose en elle se brisa et son rapport avec le monde de la magie se dégrada de plus en plus. Elle avait bien pratiqué en début d'année mais devant le comportement de sa famille, de son frère et des autres élèves, elle avait petit à petit décidé de tout arrêter et de se faire passer pour une Cracmolle. A Noël, Dumbledore avait contacté ses parents, les rassurant sur son pouvoir magique et leur avait même promis que tout allait s'arranger. C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous crus, et Amy avait tant bien que mal réussi à cacher ses pouvoirs.

Tout le monde applaudissait. La répartition et le dernier discours de Dumbledore étaient terminés et tout le monde put se servir à manger. Amy se mit à picorer sans conviction dans les plats sous le regard attentif des Maraudeurs et des filles.

- Amy devrait dormir dans notre chambre, dit Lily.

- Mais on est déjà 4 avec Lihannah, commença Marina…

- Tu oublies qu'elle a déménagé cet été, répondit cette dernière. Elle est partie à Beaux Bâtons.

- Ah oui ! Pourquoi pas.

- Dis, Lily, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas préfète en chef cette année, demanda Joyce.

- Devine, et elle pointa du doigt un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Beurk, s'écria Sirius. Malfoy, je comprends ton refus. Partager pendant une année entière ses appartements aurait été atroce.

Amy se leva de table et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Le groupe la rejoignit dans le hall.

- Amy, salua le fameux Malfoy.

- Lucius, répondit-elle froidement avec un petit geste de la tête.

- Tu parles à Malfoy !! s'étonna Sirius, et tu préfères nous éviter ?

- Il y a des choses Black, que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Comme ma relation avec Malfoy, répondit la jeune fille en insistant bien sur le mot relation comme s'il en existait effectivement une.

Rémus et Sirius furent atterrés par la réponse de la jeune fille. Lily attrapa Amy par le bras et se dirigea avec elle vers les dortoirs. Elle l'a mis au courant pour le lit qui restait dans la chambre et lui dit que tout était déjà arrangé et que ses bagages l'y attendaient. Amy s'écarta de Lily et continua son chemin.

Alors que tout le monde était dans sa chambre chez les Gryffondors, Amy était dans un grand fauteuil face à l'énorme cheminée un livre sur ses genoux. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle avait arrêté de lire son livre et s'était mis à penser aux filles et aux Maraudeurs. Pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils autant à elle ? Sa réflexion fut interrompue par du bruit venant des escaliers. Elle se retourna et regarda par-dessus le fauteuil. L'ombre masculine se trouva être Rémus Lupin. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil espérant très fort qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle attrapa son bouquin et se força à replonger dans la lecture. Elle sentit le jeune homme s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Si tu veux lire plus facilement, tu devrais mettre ton livre à l'endroit, dit Rémus doucement en regardant le feu crépité.

Amy tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à rougir en voyant qu'il avait raison. Rémus lui fit son sourire craquant. Elle décida alors d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle passait à côté du fauteuil de Rémus, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

- Amy…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu tant de colère contre nous ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Le regard d'Amy se fit alors glacial. Elle arracha son bras de la poigne de Rémus. Comme à son habitude, elle s'éloigna sans dire un mot laissant un Rémus perplexe.

A suivre…


	4. Cours de rattrapage

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 4 Cours de rattrapage**_

La première semaine se passa sans anicroche. Comme à son habitude, Amy resta au fond de la salle de classe des différents cours qu'elle suivait, attentive bien que cela ne l'intéressait pas. En dehors des cours, les Maraudeurs et les filles l'entouraient dès qu'ils pouvaient essayant de l'impliquer dans leur groupe, mais la jeune fille parlait peu pour ne pas dire pas et semblait s'être peu à peu habitué à leur présence. Vendredi soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un jeune élève de première année s'avança vers le groupe un peu apeuré. James sentit sa présence près de lui et leva le visage vers le gamin.

- Oui ?

- Les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall veulent voir Mr Lupin et Mlle Pingleton.

- Quand ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Tout de suite. Le mot de passe est « baguette de réglisse », dit-il avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

Rémus se leva, mais Amy semblait absorber par son livre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta et regarda Rémus sans comprendre.

- Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall veulent nous voir, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Nous ? Nous deux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, nous deux. Allez, viens. Plus vite on y va, plus vite on revient.

Amy se leva, posa son livre sur son fauteuil et suivit Rémus.

- On te montera ton livre Amy, si vous tardez à revenir, dit Lily.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

Dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, Rémus regarda plusieurs fois Amy. Il s'amusa à la détailler un peu plus que d'habitude. La jeune fille était de petite taille, 1m60 tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux noir-de-jais tombaient en cascade dans son dos et bouclaient légèrement à la pointe. Malgré les habits amples et la cape de sorciers, il pouvait deviner les jolies formes qu'elle avait. Mais ce qu'il admirait le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Leur rencontre mouvementée dans le train avait permis à Rémus de voir de très près de magnifiques yeux bleu violet qui pétillaient de colère à ce moment-là. Il essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation qui stopperait sa contemplation et ce lourd silence.

- Tu as une idée de la raison de cette convocation ? demanda Rémus.

Amy haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Le silence tomba de nouveau.

- Amy ?

- Non, Lupin !! Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle comme quoi je suis renvoyée de l'école.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Amy.

Amy s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le grand jeune homme à côté d'elle. Le regard perçant de celui-ci la fit frissonner.

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-elle en reprenant le chemin.

- Alors explique-moi, dit-il en l'arrêtant et en l'approchant de lui. Parle-moi, Amy.

- Je ne suis pas ton amie, Lupin. Et tu n'es pas le mien. Je ne fais que tolérer votre présence à mes côtés, car de toute façon vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise du loup-garou. Et une dernière chose Lupin, dis à tes amis que s'ils veulent me faire un de leur stupide coup pour se moquer de moi, qu'ils doivent se dépêcher, car je risque de ne pas faire long feu ici.

Sous l'effet de surprise des paroles d'Amy, Rémus la regarda s'éloigner bouche bée.

10 minutes plus tard, Amy et Rémus se tenaient devant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les 2 élèves. Dumbledore leur présenta les 2 sièges à son bureau.

- Voilà, nous vous avons fait venir tous les deux, car nous avons eu une idée, commença le vieil homme.

- Devant le peu de résultats de cette première semaine de cours, Mlle Pingleton, nous avons pensé à vous faire faire des cours de rattrapage, continua Mac Gonagall.

- Quoi ! s'écria Amy.

- Doucement, Mlle Pingleton, s'indigna la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Doucement ? Vous me demandez de faire doucement ? Mais quand comprendrez vous que je ne suis pas capable de faire une quelconque magie. Je suis une Cracmolle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Vous possédez des dons, c'est indéniable, Miss Pingleton, mais quelque chose vous bloque, expliqua Dumbledore, et nous pensons, le Pr. Mac Gonagall et moi, que de l'entraînement ne pourrait que vous faire du bien.

- Il en est hors de question !! Vous pouvez faire croire à mes parents que je suis une sorcière refoulée – car c'est ce qu'ils veulent entendre- mais moi je sais ce que je suis, une Cracmolle.

- Nous avons une preuve, dit Dumbledore, une preuve que vous êtes une sorcière.

Amy se mit à rougir. Avait-elle commis une faute sans s'en apercevoir ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé sa baguette, c'était le matin de la rentrée. A moins que cette petite peste de Linnee n'ait pas tenue sa promesse et qu'elle ait tout dévoilé à ses parents. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore sortit un dossier de son tiroir portant son nom « Amy Pingleton ».

- Evaluation de l'élève Amy Pingleton début de première année : Mlle Pingleton possède de grandes capacités pour la magie. Elève vouée à un grand avenir. Trois mois plus tard, Mlle Pingleton semble avoir perdu toute étincelle de magie. Elève studieuse devenue renfermée sur elle-même. Amy, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces 3 mois. Alors à moins que vous ne changiez d'avis sur ses cours de rattrapage, vous devrez alors me voir tous les soirs pendant 1h, pour une thérapie.

- Une thérapie !! Plutôt mourir que çà, s'écria la jeune fille.

- La balle est dans votre camp. A vous de choisir, Amy, les cours de rattrapage ou la thérapie avec le Pr. Dumbledore, exposa Mac Gonagall.

Amy se rembrunit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tout le monde put lire la bataille intérieure qui se déroulait sur son visage.

- D'accord, j'opte pour les cours, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Pr., mon cas est désespéré.

- Bien, vous voilà raisonnable, continua Dumbledore. Voilà pourquoi Mr Lupin est présent parmi nous. Je voudrais qu'il soit votre professeur.

- Lupin ! Mon professeur ? s'étonna celle-ci.

Le concerné fut un peu vexé par sa remarque.

- Oui, nous avions bien pensé à Mlle Evans, notre meilleure élève, mais connaissant son caractère plutôt explosif, nous avons pensé que Mr Lupin était une personne plus patiente pour s'occuper de vous. Bien sûr, si Mr Lupin veut bien accepter cette tâche, répondit Mac Gonagall.

- J'accepte, Pr.

- Bien, alors tout est décidé. Les cours auront lieu à partir de Lundi. Tous les soirs à partir de 19h30 pendant une heure.

- Tous les soirs ? Même le week-end ?

- Non, sauf le dimanche.

- Génial ! grommela la jeune fille. C'est tout ou vous avez une autre merveilleuse nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

- Un peu de respect pour vos professeurs, Mlle.

- Ce n'est rien, Minerva. Mlle Pingleton parle sous la fougue de sa jeunesse. Ça sera tout. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune.

Amy se leva sans dire un mot et sortit de la pièce. Rémus se leva à son tour et salua ses professeurs. Il rejoignit en courant Amy dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Dans le couloir, Amy marchait vite, la tête baissée. Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il arrêta la jeune fille et lui releva le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il s'aperçut alors que des larmes perlées aux bords de ses yeux.

- Amy…dit-il d'une voix penaud.

- Je ne veux pas être une sorcière, finit par sangloter cette dernière en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Devant la détresse de la jeune fille, Rémus ne put faire qu'une seule chose : la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Contre toute attente, Amy se laissa faire. Rémus aima sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. L'idée de l'embrasser se présenta à son esprit, mais il la refoula au fin fond de son esprit pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Amy se dégagea des bras du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard et sécha ses larmes.

- Hé vous ! Que faites-vous encore ici ?! demanda Rusard le concierge antipathique.

- Le Pr. Dumbledore nous avait convoqué. Nous venons juste de sortir de son bureau, expliqua Rémus.

Rusard le regarda essayant de savoir si cet élève lui disait la vérité, puis il se rappela que le directeur lui avait effectivement parlé d'une convocation.

- Bien, mais dépêchez-vous de retourner à votre dortoir. Je repasse dans 10 min, si vous êtes toujours là vous obtiendrez 5 heures de colle chacun.

- Bien, Mr, répondit Rémus et il attrapa Amy par le bras pour s'éloigner.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Amy retint Rémus par la manche.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ton geste dans le couloir, mais promets moi de n'en parler à personne.

- Je te le promets, dit-il devant le regard suppliant de la jeune fille.

Tous deux rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

A suivre…


	5. Premier cours de rattrapage

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Premier cours de rattrapage**_

Dans la salle commune, Amy se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Rémus lui s'avança vers le groupe et s'assit sur le canapé avec un gros sourire.

- Alors Moony ? demanda James.

- D'après ton sourire, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dit Sirius.

- Oui, je vais donner des cours particuliers à Amy. On commence lundi soir.

- Et vu la mine renfrognée de la principale intéressée, j'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas été contente, dit Lily.

- Enfin, Rémus, on te souhaite bien du courage avec la miss, dit Joyce.

Les filles montèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda James.

- Ben ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient qu'elle prenne des cours de rattrapage. Elle était bien sûr en colère, mais finalement elle a accepté les cours. Dumbledore est convaincu de ses pouvoirs. Je crois que ses cours vont être difficiles aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Moony, 2 cours avec toi, et elle sera sous ton charme, répliqua Sirius.

Dimanche matin, Amy se leva avec un énorme mal de crâne vers 6h00. Elle récupéra des médicaments dans sa malle.

- Qui fait ce bruit ?? dit la voix ensommeillée de Marina.

- Chut ! Personne. Rendors toi, répondit Amy doucement.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains pour prendre son comprimé et se regarda dans la glace. La lumière l'aveuglait un peu, mais elle vit sa peau blanche presque morbide. Une nouvelle migraine arrivait et elle savait déjà qu'elle allait passer sa journée au lit. Elle retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir sans penser à ce qui l'attendrait demain.

Vers 10h, Marina s'avança vers le lit d'Amy.

- Amy ? Tu es réveillée ?

- Hum…

Marina ouvrit le rideau du lit et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Tu es malade ?demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais c'est pas grave. Juste une migraine, répondit Amy en repoussant gentiment la main de Marina. Vous pouvez m'oublier alors pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

Amy regarda alors la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit-elle en lui montrant sa boîte de comprimés. Je n'ai besoin que de silence et d'obscurité.

- Ok, alors je te laisse.

Marina rejoignit les autres à la salle commune et expliqua qu'Amy ne viendrait pas. Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde décida d'aller au lac, sauf Rémus qui prétexta se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Amy se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs. Elle avait rêvé que sa baguette voulait la manger. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite et vit Rémus assis sur son lit.

- Lupin !! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'étonna Amy.

- Je t'ai amené à manger, comme Marina nous a dit que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici, dit-il en lui tendant un pain au lait, une barre de chocolat et une orange.

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici avec toutes les protections ?demanda-t-elle en mettant la nourriture sur son oreiller.

- Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien, rigola-t-il.

- Oui, çà je le sais, répliqua-t-elle en se recouchant. Merci pour le pain au lait. Tu devrais partir avant que quelqu'un arrive.

- Aucun risque. Les filles sont avec les Maraudeurs au lac.

Mais à peine avait-il dit çà, qu'ils entendirent Lily et Joyce dans l'escalier.

- Aucune risque !! Tu me fais rire, Lupin. Je devrais te laisser te débrouiller avec tes copines. Planques-toi sous la couverture. Avec un peu de chance, elles ne verront rien, dit-elle en tirant le rideau.

- Tu aurais pu y penser plus tôt, Joyce. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas passer des heures sur ton devoir.

- Oui, mais…

- Chut, baisse d'un ton. Amy dort peut-être.

Les 2 jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Joyce chercha son devoir dans ses affaires de cours. Amy respirait difficilement. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : que les filles s'en aillent. Rémus, lui, respirait difficilement mais pour une autre raison. La proximité avec la jeune fille lui donnait des idées pas très avouables. Amy éternua malgré elle.

- Amy, ça va ? demanda Lily alors que Joyce cherchait toujours son devoir.

- Heu, oui, oui, dit-elle en sortant juste la tête du rideau.

- On t'a réveillée ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous de partir, répondit-elle sur un ton désagréable.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je l'ai, dit Joyce. Laissons Miss Grincheuse seule avec sa migraine.

Les filles sortirent de la chambre aussitôt. Amy se rallongea dans le lit.

- C'est bon Lupin. Tu peux sortir.

Le jeune homme sortit la tête de dessus la couverture.

- Je vais attendre quelques minutes, on ne sait jamais.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Amy lui tourna le dos et préféra l'ignorer même si c'était plutôt difficile d'ignorer la chaleur du corps du Maraudeur. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Rémus lui agrippa l'épaule et la tourna vers lui.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être une sorcière ? C'est tellement marrant.

- Tu ne vois que la partie plaisir. Moi, je vois l'autre côté de la médaille, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Lupin, qui avait toujours sa main sur son épaule, caressa le bras de la jeune fille et attrapa sa main. Amy rougit, mais préféra retirer sa main et lui tourna le dos.

- Va-t-en, Lupin, avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras !

Rémus sortit alors du lit et alla à la bibliothèque.

Lundi, la migraine était partie et Amy avait repris ses bonnes habitudes. La journée se passa lentement. Au dîner, les Maraudeurs voulaient mettre en place une blague contre les Serpentards. Bien sûr Lily essaya de les en dissuader, mais sans succès.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider Amy à leur enlever cette stupide idée de leur petite tête de moineau ? supplia Lily en tournant la tête vers sa voisine.

Mais Amy avait disparu.

- Vous l'avez vu partir ?

Tout le monde répondit non de la tête.

Amy était allongée sur un bureau en attendant son professeur particulier, Rémus Lupin. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs plus de 5min de retard. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner une douce mélodie. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une personne penchée au-dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle cria en se relevant brusquement.

- Lupin ! Espèce d'idiot !!! Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue ! s'écria-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

- Je sais, répondit-il en rigolant.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Je te ferai remarquer que tu as presque 10 minutes de retard.

- Oui, désolé. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, mais ne t'inquiètes pas on rattrapera…

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver, mon cher Lupin. A 20h30, quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurai mes fesses hors de cette salle de classe, dit-elle en prenant place à un bureau du premier rang.

- Ok ! Et je suivrais bien volontiers ces jolies fesses…dit-il rêveusement.

- Quoi ?

- Euh…rien, rien, répondit-il encore stupéfait d'avoir dit çà à voix haute. Alors commençons le cours.

45 min plus tard, nos deux jeunes élèves sortirent soulagés de ce premier cours de rattrapage. Amy était bien sûr contente de pouvoir arrêter sa petite comédie de Cracmolle. Rémus, quant à lui, avait sous-estimé le travail qu'il aurait à faire avec la jeune fille. Difficile était un adjectif encore loin de représenter la réalité. Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher côte à côte dans le couloir, Amy parla la première.

- Ecoute, Rémus…

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille l'appelait par son prénom et il aimait çà.

-…si tu veux faire un rapport à Dumbledore et lui annoncer que tu renonces à cette difficile tâche, je comprendrais.

- Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne, s'écria vivement Rémus en lui faisant face.

- Je ne parle pas d'abandonner, mais tu sais très bien que je ne veux rien savoir de la magie.

Rémus resta là à la fixer. Amy commença à être mal à l'aise sous ce regard plein de promesses non dites.

- Euh…ça va Lupin ?s'inquiéta-t-elle un peu.

- J'étais en train de penser que tu étais une sorcière…

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière…commença-t-elle avant que Rémus ne lui mette un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

- Tu es une sorcière pas comme les autres, jolie Amy.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et reprit la route du dortoir.

- Viens Lupin, avec tes conneries, Rusard va nous tomber dessus.

Rémus se mit à sourire devant l'embarras de sa camarade et la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors.

A suivre…


	6. Les fiancés de l'impossible

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Les fiancés de l'impossible**_

Amy arriva dans la chambre des filles pour se préparer à se coucher. Les filles étaient déjà là en pyjama regroupé sur le lit de Lily pour commenter un magazine de mode.

- Alors Amy ? Ce premier cours était comment ? demanda Lily très curieuse de la future réponse.

- Comme tous les cours de magie de Poudlard, ennuyeux à mourir, annonça Amy en se rendant à la salle de bains.

15 min plus tard, elle revint dans la chambre habillée en pyjama prête à se coucher.

- Ennuyeux ? s'étonna Joyce. Tu as eu un cours particulier avec un des mecs les plus sexy de l'école et tu as trouvé çà ennuyeux !!!

Amy sembla réfléchir quelques instants et regarda finalement Joyce.

- Oui, ennuyeux.

- Ne me dis pas que les beaux yeux de notre Rémus ne te font pas de l'effet, renchérit Lily. De toutes façons, on ne te croira pas si tu nous dis le contraire.

- Alors ne me croyez pas, les filles. Bonne nuit tout le monde, finit-elle par dire espérant ainsi couper court la conversation.

- Attends un peu jeune fille, s'écria Marina en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Amy suivie par les autres. Bon disons que Rémus ne te fasse pas d'effets, ce qui de mon avis personnel est totalement faux, qui fait battre le cœur de la mystérieuse Amy.

- Je vais te répondre, Marina, ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle en s'allongeant dans le lit. Bonne nuit.

- Allez, allez !! se mirent-elles à scander en sautant sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « bonne nuit » ?

- Ok, Amy. Nous te laissons pour ce soir, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, la mit gentiment en garde Lily.

Chez les garçons, la conversation tournait autour du même sujet.

- Comment çà, tu as failli « l'embrasser » !!! s'écria Sirius. Combien de fois, Moony, je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu sens l'envie d'embrasser une fille, il faut que tu fonces.

- Désolé, Patmol, si je n'ai pas ton assurance auprès des filles.

- Ouais ben c'est dommage, vu le nombre de filles qui se jette à tes pieds, bougonna ce dernier.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ais failli l'embrasser ? demanda James.

- Rien. On discutait. Elle essayait de me convaincre de faire un rapport à Dumbledore et de me désister pour lui donner des cours et…et je l'ai appelé « jolie Amy »…et ça la fait fuir. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. J'ai laissé filer ma chance.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as encore plein de cours devant toi pour tenter des approches, répondit Peter.

- Ouais, si elle ne part pas en courant après chaque cours.

- Moi, je te fais confiance, mon Moony. Je sais que quand tu verras le bon moment, tu agiras comme il le faut, assura James.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était plutôt silencieux. Amy était plongée dans son bol de chocolat chaud et rêvassait.

- Comme dirait James un penny pour tes pensées, dit Lily en souriant.

Tout le groupe attendait impatiemment la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Le prix de mes pensées n'est pas à la portée de ta bourse, Evans, répliqua avec une pointe d'humour Amy.

Et la jeune fille retomba dans son silence. Quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table et à la vue de l'expression des Maraudeurs cela ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard.

- Pingleton, commença celui-ci.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle sans lui adresser un regard.

Dans la salle, tout le monde les regardait, même les professeurs et surtout Dumbledore.

- Je dois te parler.

- Eh bien, vas-y, répondit la jeune fille sans se démonter et sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Autour d'eux, quelques « oh » de surprise se firent entendre.

- J'aimerai que tu me regardes quand je te parle, Pingleton, s'écria Malefoy énervé.

- Eh, calme-toi Malefoy ! répondit Sirius en se levant de table pour faire face au Serpentard.

- ça ne te regarde en aucune façon, Black, alors assieds-toi et ferme-là !

A la table des professeurs, certains s'étaient levés pour arrêter la future bagarre qui approchait, mais Dumbledore les stoppa dans leur élan. Il voulait savoir où ça allait en venir. Sirius s'approcha dangereusement de Malefoy, mais il fut arrêté par la main d'Amy. Elle se posa alors entre les deux hommes.

- Retournes t'asseoir, Black. Comme te l'a dit Malefoy, ça ne te regarde pas. Voilà, je suis devant toi et je te regarde. Que veux-tu Malefoy ? et fais la courte !

Dans la salle, un léger brouhaha se fit entendre devant les paroles franches et sans peur d'Amy à l'élève sorcier le plus craint de Poudlard. Dumbledore se mit à sourire devant l'audace de la jeune fille.

- Bien, tu la veux courte. Alors je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Nos fiançailles sont annulées, Pingleton.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette affaire.

- Quoi ? demanda Amy ne s'attendant pas à çà.

- Nos fiançailles sont rompues. Tu t'imagines bien qu'avec ton handicap de Cracmolle, ma famille de sang pur ne pouvait t'accepter parmi nous ! cracha-t-il. De plus, regarde les gens que tu fréquentes. Tous des moins que rien.

Les Maraudeurs voulurent se lever pour lui faire comprendre qui ils étaient mais les filles les en empêchèrent. Amy, qui avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, eut des petits soubresauts que tout le monde prit pour des pleurs. Lily voulut la consoler, mais Amy se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est risible, Pingleton, dit un Lucius déconcerté.

- Ce qui est risible, Malefoy, ce qui est risible, c'est que je ne vais pas t'épouser !!!

Amy rigolait toujours et se mit alors à tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle attrapa alors Malefoy dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un petit baiser qui fit beaucoup parler de lui.

- Tu es mon sauveur, Lucius. Toi et tes principes.

Elle se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs, fit une petite révérence et sortit de la salle en courant laissant derrière elle une foule perplexe et un Malefoy médusé. Dumbledore parla à Mac Gonagall et sortirent tous les deux de table.

Dans la chambre des filles, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Amy préparait son sac de voyage. Au début, elle avait voulu faire sa malle, mais elle s'était dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Seuls, quelques habits et sa trousse de toilettes lui suffisaient pour partir. Les filles arrivèrent dans la chambre au moment où elle bouclait son sac.

- Amy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily.

- Rien de grave, les filles. Tout va bien.

- Tu fais quoi avec ce sac ? s'étonna Joyce.

- Je m'en vais !! sourit Amy.

Amy sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle commune suivie des filles. Les Maraudeurs se tenaient près de la cheminée de la salle.

- Amy ! s'écria Rémus en s'approchant d'elle. On ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se passer !!

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Rémus. Mon cauchemar est terminé. La seule chose qui m'obligeait d'aller en cours ici était ce stupide mariage avec Malefoy. Celui-ci annulé, je peux quitter le monde des sorciers et vivre chez les Moldus une vie tranquille et insignifiante.

- Et nous, on devient quoi ? demanda Rémus en montrant le groupe.

- Vous êtes et vous resterez les Maraudeurs et les filles les plus populaires de Poudlard. Je ne suis rien pour vous.

- C'est faux, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

- C'est vrai, je n'étais qu'une petite distraction pour vous. Votre bonne action de l'année. Mais bien que vous soyez des sorciers, je vous ai presque aimé. Je dis bien presque, rigola-t-elle.

La directrice de Griffondors arriva à ce moment dans la salle commune.

- Miss Pingleton, veuillez me suivre. Vous pouvez laisser votre sac ici.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais et dépêchez-vous !

Amy posa alors son sac près du grand canapé et se résigna à suivre son professeur.

Arrivées dans le bureau du directeur, Mac Gonagall et Amy attendaient le retour de Dumbledore. Amy avait pris place sur une des chaises posées devant le bureau. Mac Gonagall se tenait debout près du fauteuil de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il prit place à son bureau et regarda Amy longuement.

- Je viens de parler avec vos parents de votre situation et…

- Et ?

- Ils veulent que vous continuiez votre dernière année.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Non et ils ont raison. Moi-même, je trouve dommage que vous gâchiez vos dons.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?? Je suis une Cracmolle, une Cracmolle !!!!

Dumbledore la regarda en souriant.

- Et vos cours, Miss Pingleton, se passent-ils bien ?

- Génial, affirma-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis dans votre salle commune, Amy.

Amy se leva, raide de colère. Elle lança un regard glacial à ses 2 professeurs et leur tourna le dos sans un mot.

- Un vrai caractère de Serpentard, remarqua Minerva.

- Oui, mais bien plus encore se cache sous ce caractère froid et austère.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, les Maraudeurs et les filles attendaient patiemment le retour d'Amy. Amy entra en trombe dans la salle et attrapa son sac qui était toujours au pied du canapé.

- Amy…commença Lily.

La jeune fille leur fit signe de ne pas dire un mot et monta au dortoir.

- Je crois qu'elle est en colère, remarqua Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy retraversa la salle dans le sens inverse avec son sac de cours sur le dos.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Lily.

- Etudier à la bibliothèque, pour pouvoir sortir un jour de cette prison, répondit-elle sans regarder sa camarade de classe.

Une seconde plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus là.

- Bon, je crois que pour aujourd'hui on peut la laisser tranquille, dit Sirius gêné par le silence qui avait fait place à cette sortie. On va toujours au Pré-au-lard ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Rémus qui prétexta un devoir en retard pour partir rejoindre Amy sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

A suivre…


	7. Menaces

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Menaces**_

Rémus se tenait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et cherchait du regard Amy. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. Les quelques élèves qui étaient là chuchotaient en regardant la jeune fille. Rémus se doutait de quoi ils parlaient : des fiançailles rompues de Malefoy et Amy. Amy était plongée dans un devoir de Potions que l'exécrable Pr. Oakins leur avait donné : 3 rouleaux complets sur les vertus et les dangers d'utiliser le crin de licorne bleu dans les potions. Elle sentit alors une présence près d'elle et à l'odeur elle reconnut Lupin.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de moi, Lupin, que tu viens jusqu'ici pour me tenir compagnie, dit-elle sans lever le nez dans son grimoire.

Celui-ci se mit à ricaner et préféra ne pas relever la remarque de la jeune fille. Après le déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent leur place et travaillèrent toujours en silence, malgré les efforts de Rémus pour lancer une conversation. Amy aperçut alors une ombre se profiler sur leur table. Elle releva la tête et vit devant elle Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur et sa vanité.

- Pingleton.

- Lucius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Deux fois en une seule journée. Cela qui est plus que tu n'en faisais aucune quand on était fiancé, ironisa Amy.

- J'étais venu m'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop effondrée par notre rupture. Surtout que tu as eu un comportement des plus étranges. Enfin cela vient peut-être de ton côté Cracmolle.

- C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir cette sympathique attention, mais comme tu peux le voir je ne me suis pas encore ouvert les veines, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ca serait dommage çà, car depuis ton baiser je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas à jeter totalement. On pourrait jouer ensemble, si ça te dit, dit Lucius en approchant son visage de celui d'Amy.

Rémus, de son côté, n'avait envie de faire qu'une seule chose : lui mettre son poing sur le nez.

- Jouer ? Avec une Cracmolle ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas t'épouser mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te toucher, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en lui prenant une mèche brune.

- Lucius, répondit-elle sur le même ton, lorsque l'on était fiancé, penser que je finirai un jour dans ton lit me glacer le sang. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus d'obligation, cela me fait vomir d'y penser.

Lucius se redressa vivement rouge de colère. Rémus se mit à rire doucement.

- Espèce de…

- Chut !! s'écria la bibliothécaire.

Lucius sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille.

- Sale petite peste ! Sache que Lucius Malefoy n'accepte pas le refus !

Rémus se leva alors de sa chaise en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

- Malefoy…

Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Il regarda la jeune fille qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Que veux-tu me faire Lupin ? Sans Potter et Black, tu es aussi docile qu'un toutou, cracha le Serpentard.

- Tu devrais partir, Malefoy. Tes molosses t'attendent. Sache à ton tour que même si tu me faisais endurer les pires sorts impardonnables, ma réponse serait non.

- Je laisse tomber notre conversation pour cette fois, mais fais attention à toi, Pingleton, ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours…de gré…ou de force.

Lucius s'éloigna de leur table de façon très théâtrale. Rémus se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda la petite main d'Amy dans la sienne. Il avait ressenti une légère pression lors de ce dernier échange et malgré l'apparence calme que revêtait le visage de la jeune fille, à l'intérieur c'était tout autre. Amy s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours la main du Griffondor. Elle rougit légèrement et voulut la retirer, mais c'était sans compter sur Rémus qui la garda fermement dans la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Amy.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, assura celle-ci.

- Fais attention à Malefoy, c'est un psychopathe. Tant que tu restes avec nous, il ne te fera rien.

- Merci Lupin…euh, peux-tu me rendre ma main ?

Rémus lâcha la main de la jeune fille en souriant timidement. A 16h, le reste du groupe vint les arracher de la bibliothèque. Les filles racontèrent les derniers ragots à Amy, qui s'en fichait complètement comme d'habitude et les garçons parlèrent des derniers équipements de quidditch qu'ils avaient vu dans les boutiques. Alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir, Rémus demanda aux garçons de rester quelques minutes en retrait avec lui.

- Je dois vous parler de Malefoy, commença-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce serpent visqueux ? demanda Sirius.

- Laisse donc Moony terminer et on le saura, répliqua Cornedrue.

- Il a ouvertement menacé Amy. Elle fait celle qui n'est pas atteinte, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée. Si vous pouviez faire attention à elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive trop, ça serait gentil.

- Pas de problème, répondit Peter.

- T'inquiète pas Moony, on va veiller sur la jolie Amy, renchérit Sirius.

- Et si on allait manger, suggéra Peter.

A suivre…


	8. Coté coeur

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Côté cœur **_

Mercredi soir, 19h45. Amy était à son cours de rattrapage avec Lupin. Faire semblant de ne pas faire de magie était épuisant. Surtout après une journée complète de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges. Que le temps passait doucement, pensa-t-elle. Lupin lui faisait refaire cet exercice au moins pour la dixième fois, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait car elle avait arrêté de compter à la cinquième fois. Rémus voyant la jeune fille rêvasser se mit tout à coup en colère.

- Amy ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais concentre-toi bon sang !! Même les Cracmolles peuvent faire ce sort !

Choquée par les paroles et par le ton de son professeur, Amy lui envoya un regard noir et posa dans un claquement sec sa baguette sur son bureau.

- Excuses-moi Amy, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

- Ce qui est dit est dit, Lupin.

- Ecoute, comment veux-tu te défendre de Malefoy si tu n'es pas capable de faire un sort de première année ?

- Je ne savais pas que faire apparaître une colombe était un sort de protection, répliqua ironiquement Amy.

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Viens, je vais t'aider à faire le geste correct.

Amy s'avança vers lui. Il l'a pris par les épaules et la tourna dos à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main droite qui tenait la baguette. Rémus aimait sentir la jeune fille contre lui. Il adorait son parfum aux agrumes.

- On fait un rond dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, on lève la baguette, puis on la baisse et enfin un petit coup sec vers le bas et…

- Et…rien.

Rémus perturbé par la proximité de la jeune fille s'attendait à voir la colombe sortir de la baguette.

- La formule.

- Quoi ? La formule ? demanda Rémus à l'ouest.

- Tu n'as pas dit la formule.

- Oh…oh ! Désolé !

- Rémus Lupin, vous n'étiez pas concentré, ironisa Amy.

- Oui. Bon on recommence.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore plus d'Amy et posa sa main libre sur le ventre de celle-ci. Cette fois, c'était Amy qui fut perturbée par son contact et quand elle vit la colombe se diriger vers elle, elle se plaqua contre lui pour se protéger de l'oiseau fictif. Elle entendit Rémus rigoler et elle leva la tête vers lui. Rémus ne réfléchit pas plus et l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Amy regarda Rémus dans les yeux. Ce baiser n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait rêvé de quelque chose de bouleversant, mais il n'avait été que tendre. Tendre comme un baiser fraternel.

- Je n'aurai pas dû, commença Rémus.

- Chut ! Tu as bien fait. Tu en avais envie et moi aussi, mais…

- Mais nous deux c'est plutôt amical, c'est çà ?

- Exactement, dit Amy.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez, on rentre.

Tous les deux récupérèrent leurs affaires et marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir. Arrivés à la salle commune des Griffondors, contrairement à son habitude Amy décida de rester un peu avec le groupe. Rémus s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

- Comment se fait-il que Jolie Amy reste avec nous ce soir ? demanda Sirius qui regardait bizarrement ses 2 amis.

- Je dois avoir une raison pour m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Non, mais étant donné que d'habitude…

- Ah !! Ça y est ! Black m'a fatigué pour la soirée. Je vais vous laisser, dit Amy. Bonne nuit !

Mais avant qu'elle parte, Rémus lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui. Il lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue. Amy se laissa faire et partit en direction du dortoir. Tout le monde se regarda avec de grands yeux. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose. Les filles se levèrent de leur fauteuil et partirent en courant rejoindre Amy. Les garçons se tournèrent vers Rémus.

- Quoi ? demanda Rémus sur un ton innocent.

Sirius et James le coincèrent dans le canapé.

- Dis-nous tout ! dit Sirius.

- Et c'est un ordre, rajouta James.

- Dire quoi ?

- Ben par exemple, pourquoi Amy se laisse embrasser par un sorcier, toi entre autre ? demanda James.

- Euh, il se peut qu'on se soit embrassé ce soir, répondit Rémus.

- Sur la bouche ?demanda Peter.

- Bien sûr, sur la bouche, idiot, répliqua Sirius. Et ?

- Et on ne le refera plus.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureux alors ? s'étonna James.

- En fait, quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur…

- …d'embrasser mon frère, dit Amy. Et c'était la même chose pour lui. D'un commun accord, on est devenu ami.

- Ton frère ? Beurk !! dit Joyce. Il embrasse si mal que çà.

- Non, non. Loin de là, il est même très bien, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il n'y a pas eu le petit truc en plus. Bon, les filles, bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, Amy s'enfuit sous les couvertures de son lit.

- Pas si vite, jeune demoiselle, s'écria Lily en sautant sur le lit de la jeune fille avec Marina et Joyce. Cette fois, tu vas nous dire qui fait battre le cœur de la petite Amy.

- Les filles, je suis fatiguée.

- Un nom et on te laisse tranquille, dit Marina.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ?

- Tu es notre amie, dit Lily.

- Ouais, c'est vous qui le dites…

- Un nom ! Un nom !

- Ok, voilà je craque pour Malefoy. Bonne nuit.

-Comme si on allait te croire. Malefoy représente tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez les sorciers. Tu es obligée de nous donner une vraie réponse.

- Rrrr !!!

Amy se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Que pouvait-elle dire pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix ? Si elle osait… Lily était le noyau du groupe. Si la jeune fille s'éloignait d'elle, tout le monde suivrait. Elle serait alors de nouveau seule et tranquille, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de les côtoyer de temps à autre. Et quoi de mieux pour faire fuir une fille que de dire qu'on flashe sur son copain.

- Amy ?!

- Ok, ok !! T u veux vraiment savoir, Evans. Celui qui me fait craquer c'est Potter. T'es contente, tu as ta réponse !

Sa réponse, elle l'avait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle-ci. Un froid était jeté au milieu des 4 filles. Lily rejoignit son lit en silence. Amy se rallongea et elle sentit le poids des deux autres filles se retirer de son lit. Son plan avait fonctionné, mais finalement elle s'en voulait de faire croire cela à Evans qui avait toujours été gentille avec elle. Doucement, elle partit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A suivre…


	9. Aveux

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Aveux**_

Les jours suivants la fameuse révélation d'Amy, le groupe s'éloigna un peu de la jeune fille, mais très vite il reprit son habite à l'attendre à la fin des cours et à l'intégrer dans leur discussion.

Samedi matin, Amy prenait son petit déjeuner toute seule. Elle avait pris l'habitude de descendre plutôt pour être tranquille avant que le groupe n'arrive. La jeune fille était dans ses pensées. Elle rêvait à une vie simple de moldu avec un travail, les transports en commun dans Londres et la préparation des repas. Comme certains diraient : métro, boulot, dodo. Bientôt une personne s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Salut Jolie Amy ! dit un Sirius levé étonnamment tôt.

- Salut Black, répondit-elle sans sortir de ses rêveries.

C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira son regard. Elle leva un peu plus les yeux et vit un magnifique faucon poser sur une des gargouilles de la grande salle.

- çà alors !

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme qui était en train de manger une grosse part de tarte à la citrouille.

- Un faucon, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir un faucon dans Poudlard.

- Un faucon ? Où çà ?

- Et bien là…murmura-t-elle complètement sidérée.

Elle avait à peine détourné ses yeux une demi seconde de l'oiseau que celui-ci avait disparut.

- Je ne vois pas de faucon, répondit Sirius qui regardait dans toute la salle.

- J'ai dû me tromper, dit-elle pensivement.

- Dis-moi à quoi pensais-tu pour voir des faucons ?

- A la prochaine remarque de Oakins, quand il me rendra mon devoir lundi matin.

- T'inquiètes pas, tous les Gryffondors sont égaux face à ses réflexions acerbes. Tiens en parlant de faucons, en voilà un vrai qui fait son entrée, ironisa Sirius.

Amy tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et vit Malefoy se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Leur regard se croisa, mais Amy dut finalement baisser le sien. Malefoy venait de murmurer un « À bientôt » lourd de sens. Sirius vit cet échange silencieux, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose à Amy le reste du groupe les avait rejoint. Potter prit place en face d'elle à son grand désespoir, car depuis 2 jours celui-ci la regardait comme une bête curieuse. Lily avait dû le mettre au courant de leur conversation. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette situation avant qu'elle ne fasse un meurtre. De toute façon, son plan avait échoué. Ils étaient toujours là.

- J'ai un scoop, les amis, dit Lily toute contente, mais il ne faut rien dire. Ce n'est pas encore sûr.

- Quel est ce fameux scoop ? demanda James.

- Il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween.

Les filles se mirent à crier de joie.

- Chut ! fit Lily. Pas un mot.

- Ah mon dieu, un bal pour Halloween !! ironisa Amy.

Le groupe regarda bizarrement la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu emploies ce ton ! répliqua Joyce.

- Peut-être parce que ça fait 6 ans que je suis à Poudlard et que ça fait 6 ans qu'il y a un bal pour Halloween.

- Mouais, elle a pas tort, répondit Rémus.

- Enfin bref, répliqua Lily en peu énervée. C'est l'occasion de faire la fête, c'est çà qui est important.

- Ouais, répondit le groupe.

Amy soupira et se leva de table suivie par le groupe. Les maraudeurs avaient émis l'idée de passer la journée au Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie sauf Amy.

- Potter !

James se tourna vers la jeune fille. Tous deux se placèrent un peu à l'écart.

- Ecoute, Potter, je sais que Evans t'a mis au courant, commença Amy.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda innocemment James.

- D'habitude, tu mens beaucoup mieux que çà, Potter. Evans t'a raconté que j'avais le béguin pour toi. Je vais te faire un aveu. C'est totalement faux.

- C'est vrai ? Et comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

*****

- Où sont James et Amy ? demanda Lily.

- J'ai entendu Amy qui voulait parler à James, répondit Sirius.

Lily rebroussa chemin avec une boule au ventre. Elle avait peur de savoir pourquoi Amy et James étaient ensemble.

*****

- On s'en fout pourquoi ton charme n'agit pas sur moi, Potter, s'exaspéra Amy. Alors maintenant, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire. D'accord ?

- D'accord, je suis content qu'on ait eu cette conversation.

*****

Lily vit ses 2 soi-disant amis en train de s'étreindre. Non, rectification faite, James étreignait Amy. Le traître ! Lily partit en courant et en pleurs.

*****

Heureux, James prit Amy dans ses bras.

- Allez, c'est bon. Lâche-moi Potter !

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un partir en courant. James reconnut tout de suite la chevelure de sa rousse préférée.

- Merde, Lily nous a vu.

- Ben, vas-y ! Rattrape-la ! Espèce d'empoté ! Et dis-lui que je lui ais menti pour mon coup de cœur pour toi. C'était juste pour l'embêter.

James partit en courant sous le regard soulagé d'Amy.

*****

A l'entrée de Poudlard, le reste du groupe virent passer Lily en larmes suivie de près par James qui lui demandait de s'arrêter et de l'écouter. Amy arriva 2 min plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marina.

- Une petite querelle d'amoureux, expliqua Amy. Je crois que vous pouvez partir sans eux.

- A mon avis, tu es responsable de çà, dit Joyce. Tu as sauté sur James pour que Lily soit dans cet état.

- Oui et non, Collins. Lily a vu James me prendre dans ses bras.

- Quoi ?!! s'écria le groupe d'une seule voix.

- Je savais que tu étais une sale teigne, s'écria Joyce. Tu t'es rapprochée de nous pour avoir James !!

- Pour commencer, Collins, c'est pas moi qui vous ais cherché, mais l'inverse. Deuxièmement, je suis Cracmolle mais pas stupide pour savoir que Potter est raide dingue de sa Lily. Et pour terminer, Potter m'a pris dans ses bras car je l'avais soulagé d'un poids.

- Ah oui ! Et lequel ?

- Je lui ai dit que je n'éprouvais rien pour lui. J'avais dit cela pour que vous me fichiez la paix toutes les trois. Et ça n'a pas marché, donc j'ai dit la vérité à Potter. Je vous laisse.

- Amy ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers Rémus.

- Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

- Une bonne partie de la journée, oui.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux, Rémus, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Tous deux partirent côte à côte, Rémus racontant une blague qui fit rire Amy.

- Bon…Et nous, on va toujours au Pré-au-lard ? demanda Sirius.

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit vers le village.

*****

Dimanche, alors que Amy se rendait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Elle vit alors le faucon pour la seconde fois. Celui-ci la regarda de son œil jaune et se mit à pousser un cri strident inhabituel pour un tel oiseau. Quelque chose brûla sa poitrine puis une intense douleur s'immisça dans son crâne. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi horrible.

A suivre…


	10. Première attaque

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 10 Première attaque**_

Plus tard dans la nuit, Amy était assise dans un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la salle commune, elle s'était dirigée vers le grand miroir et avait vu, stupéfaite, que son pendentif, un faucon aux ailes ouvertes symbole égyptien, l'avait profondément brûler entre les 2 seins. Pourquoi ? Cette question lui revenait sans cesse en tête et l'empêcher de dormir.

- Pingleton ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy n'avait pas entendu arriver sa camarade de chambre, Joyce Collins. La jeune blonde s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Lily m'a tout expliqué. Je suis vraiment bête des fois.

- Non, tu es juste blonde.

Joyce tourna subitement la tête vers Amy pour savoir si elle avait dit çà sérieusement, mais cette dernière avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as défendu ton amie, Collins. C'est tout à ton honneur.

- Ouais, mais des fois je peux devenir une vraie écervelée. Une blonde.

Les 2 filles rirent doucement.

- Tu n'es pas venue manger ce soir et on a appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer la gentille, Collins. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais…

- Mais je suis exaspérante, hargneuse et Cracmolle de surcroît.

- Oui, enfin non ! Il y a un peu de çà mais c'est surtout que tu haïs les sorciers et ça nous met tous un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends, mais je suis comme çà et je ne changerai pas.

- Détrompe-toi, Pingleton. Depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire environ un mois, tu as changé. Et je suis sûre d'une chose maintenant : tu es une jeune fille comme nous et tu as beau vouloir jouer la méchante et la solitaire, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu aimes nous avoir dans tes pattes.

- Si tu le dis, Collins.

- Et puis regarde ta relation avec Rémus.

- Rémus c'est différent. Il est…Rémus.

- Oui, mais c'est un sorcier et tu l'aimes beaucoup. Enfin, ne crois pas non plus que je vais changer mon comportement envers toi, Pingleton. Tu as changé mais pas encore assez pour que je sois gentille avec toi, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tant mieux, répondit Amy. Ça me manquerait tes remarques. Je vais retourner me coucher.

- Et l'infirmerie ?

- Ce n'était rien de grave. Dis aux autres que c'était un petit souci mensuel de fille. Ça les gênera pendant 2 ou 3 jours et leurs têtes me feront bien sourire, répondit Amy en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

*****

Mardi après les cours, Amy avait réussi à s'éclipser du groupe. Elle se trouvait dans l'aile sud pour rejoindre le jardin d'hiver qui à cette époque de l'année devait être vide de toutes traces de sorciers. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Au coin d'un virage, Amy se trouva bousculée par une forme haute et dure. Le choc avec le sol fut rude pour ses fesses.

- Pingleton…Comme le hasard fait bien les choses…

Au son de cette voix glaciale et fielleuse, Amy releva brusquement la tête : Malefoy. Le Serpentard l'attrapa par le bras et la releva. Il la regarda en silence de longues secondes qui parurent des heures pour Amy.

- Merci Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en espérant que cela le sorte de ses pensées.

- Juste un petit merci ? J'aurai préféré une chose plus…comment pourrait-on dire ? Plus physique, dit-il avec un rictus qui en disait long.

Amy arracha son bras de la poigne de fer de Malefoy et s'éloigna de lui.

- Mais tu crois quoi Malefoy ? Que je vais te sauter au cou pour m'avoir aider à me relever !!! Faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner !!!

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Je ne dirais pas non, si tu veux me sauter au cou.

- N'avance plus Malefoy !

- Ouh ! Une Cracmolle avec une baguette. J'ai trop peur.

Par réflexe, Amy avait en effet sorti sa baguette.

- Alors que vas-tu me faire sortir de ta jolie baguette ? Un crapaud à moitié mort comme en première année ou…rien comme tu le fais si bien depuis ces 6 dernières années.

- Il ne sort peut-être rien de ma baguette depuis des années, mais moi je suis capable de me défendre sans magie.

- Ah oui, j'aimerai bien voir çà !!

- Ne me tente pas Malefoy !

- Oh que si, je vais te tenter, dit Malefoy en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

Le visage de Malefoy ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, quand Amy lui envoya un magnifique coup de poing en plein milieu du visage. Malefoy se retrouva à son tour sur les fesses son nez en sang et complètement sonné.

- Alors Malefoy, que penses-tu de ma dé…

Amy ne put finir sa phrase qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche l'obligeant à se taire tandis qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Amy se débattit tant bien que mal, mais sans succès. La poigne de l'homme, car Amy était sûr que c'était un homme, était forte et serrée. Il la relâcha quelques minutes plus tard dans le recoin d'un couloir entre 2 armures anciennes. Amy se retourna pour faire face à son kidnappeur.

- Black !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues ?

- Et toi, Jolie Amy ? A quoi joues-tu ?

Amy fut sans voix devant la question de Sirius. Il était en train de retourner la situation à son avantage. C'était lui qui l'avait enlevé comme un vulgaire brigand. C'était lui qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher, pas elle.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces jolis yeux menaçants, dit-il en lui caressant sa joue comme pour apaiser Amy.

Elle repoussa alors brusquement sa main.

- Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec les autres à la salle commune ? gronda Amy.

- Si, mais Sally Gruber avait envie d'une escapade coquine avant d'aller au dîner. On cherchait donc un endroit discret pour notre petite…

- C'est bon Black, pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

- Oui, hum, donc nous cherchions un endroit discret quand nous sommes passés dans le couloir. Sally m'a fait remarquer que Malefoy avait encore attrapé une pauvre victime dans ses griffes crochues. J'ai vu que c'était toi et me voilà !

- Et te voilà ? Tu joues au héros pour te faire encore plus désirer par tes groupies de petites amies ?!

- Serais-tu jalouse, Jolie Amy ?

- Arrête Black ! Je suis sérieuse !! Tu crois que je suis incapable de me défendre toute seule. Je suis navrée de te l'apprendre, mais le temps de la chevalerie est terminé depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas un chevalier servant et je ne suis pas une pauvre princesse dans le besoin.

- Ce n'est pas çà, Rémus nous avait parlé de ta confrontation avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque et il nous a demandé de te surveiller de loin.

- De me surveiller !!! Ces sorciers sont tous aussi vaniteux les uns que les autres. Je peux me défendre aussi bien que n'importe qui ici, même si je n'utilise pas la magie. Il y a d'autres choses dans la vie. Tu as bien vu Malefoy.

- Oui, je dois dire que tu as une bonne droite pour une fille. Même si Malefoy est peut-être lent à comprendre, il n'est pas stupide. Il ne se fera pas surprendre une seconde fois par ton coup de poing.

- C'est bon, la leçon est finie ? Soupira-t-elle.

Mais Sirius empêcha Amy de partir en la bloquant avec ses bras contre le mur.

- Amy, Malefoy est un psychopathe. Tu l'as provoqué et il ne se privera pas de se venger.

Amy évitait consciemment le regard de Sirius.

- Jolie Amy…

Sirius l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Que ferait-on s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? En tout cas, moi je sais que je serais extrêmement triste, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Amy fut surprise par le baiser, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle se laissa emporter par les différentes sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Passion, bien-être, mais aussi colère et rage. Elle s'écarta soudainement du Maraudeur. Sirius lui caressa la joue.

- Je dois partir, bredouilla-t-elle rougissante avant de partir en courant.

Sirius la regarda partir en souriant. Avec une réaction pareille, Sirius aurait pu douté de son charme mais connaissant Amy il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son baiser.

A suivre…


	11. Petit interlude en cuisine

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Petit interlude en cuisine**_

Sirius ne revit Amy que 2h plus tard, lorsqu'elle rentra de son cours de rattrapage avec Rémus. Elle était bien passée au repas mais juste pour prendre une pomme sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Tout le monde s'était posé des questions sur son comportement, mais Sirius n'avait émis aucun commentaire bien qu'il se doutait de la raison. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait eu une conversation avec les garçons et avait sous-entendu qu'Amy lui plaisait. Rémus avait alors grondé qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'il utilise Amy comme il utilisait les autres filles. Il s'était alors tu, mais n'en avait pas moins pensé. Alors pour le moment, valait mieux pour lui ne rien dire sur le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune fille. Sirius s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Amy, ça te dit d'aller aux cuisines manger un morceau avec moi ?

- Euh non merci Black, dit-elle en essayant de le contourner. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu es sûre ?

Comme pour contredire la jeune fille, son ventre gargouilla.

- Ah tu vois, tu as faim toi aussi. Allez, accompagne moi aux cuisines.

- Black, je te signale que c'est interdit, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sache que jamais rien n'est interdit pour un Maraudeur et encore moins pour un Black.

- Oui et c'est bien çà ton défaut. Ton orgueille n'a d'égal que ta stupidité, Sorcier.

Son ventre se mit à grogner de nouveau.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné pour cette fois. Qui veut venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Peter avait commencé à se lever de sa place, mais il se rassit aussitôt en voyant le regard noir de Sirius.

- Vous pouvez y aller, les garçons disputent une bataille explosive et je prépare les décos du bal avec Joyce et Marina, répondit Lily.

Sirius attrapa la main d'Amy et la tira vers la sortie de la salle commune.

*****

Sirius et Amy étaient assis côte à côte à une table au centre des cuisines. Autour d'eux, les elfes s'activaient à ranger les derniers ustensiles qui avaient servi à préparer le repas du soir. Un elfe, qui semblait être le chef de cette petite troupe, s'avança vers les 2 jeunes gens.

- Fildepin aimerait savoir si Mr Black et sa jolie amie peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Fildepin et ses compagnons ont d'autres tâches à accomplir dans le château.

- Oui Fildepin, vous pouvez partir.

- Si Mr Black veut encore une coupe Sirius, Fildepin serait honoré de vous la faire.

- Merci, mais ça ira comme çà. Tu peux rejoindre les autres.

L'elfe fit une révérence et disparut derrière une petite porte.

- Une coupe Sirius ! rigola Amy. Quelle prétention…mais cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de ta part.

- C'est une recette que ma mère a créé spécialement pour moi, dit-il avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

A rester dans le groupe, Amy avait plus ou moins compris que Sirius avait été rejeté de sa famille. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme çà. Il était le garçon le plus insouciant de Poudlard et s'apercevoir qu'il avait des soucis comme tous les ados la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette fabuleuse coupe ?demanda Amy plus pour faire la conversation que par curiosité.

- Glace vanille, sauce chocolat et sauce caramel et pour finir des éclats de cacahuètes. Tu veux goûter ?

- Non, merci.

- Allez, Jolie Amy, pour me faire plaisir…supplia Sirius en tendant une cuillère pleine.

Sirius la mettait au défi du regard.

- Ouvre la bouche, Amy, dit-il en approchant la cuillère de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Amy attrapa la cuillère de Sirius et goûta la glace.

- Arrête Black de jouer le crétin au cœur d'artichaud.

Sirius approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Amy.

- Ne bouge pas, tu as du chocolat, murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le coin de la bouche d'Amy et elle sentit sa langue la lécher langoureusement. Amy essaya de garder ses esprits clairs, mais Sirius se rapprocha plus d'elle et prit possession de sa bouche. Amy mourrait littéralement de plaisir sous ses baisers et ses caresses, jusqu'au moment où une porte claqua non loin d'eux. Amy se détacha brusquement du Maraudeur. Sirius observa son combat intérieur dans ses yeux. Il y voyait du plaisir, du désir, mais aussi de la peur et de la colère. Qu'elle était jolie à cet instant, son Amy. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, mais Amy descendit du tabouret tant bien que mal, son manteau sorcier tout de travers. Sirius, amusé, la regarda se débattre avec son vêtement.

- Euh, Black, je vais retourner à la salle commune.

- Je serai toi, j'attendrai.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour une seule et bonne raison : Malefoy.

La réponse avait fait réfléchir la jeune fille. Sirius retourna à sa glace.

- Il est plus de 20h, il ne doit plus y avoir d'élèves dans les couloirs, répondit-elle.

- Nous sommes bien sortis, et Malefoy n'en a que faire du couvre-feu. Tu peux me croire.

Amy hésita à sortir, puis finalement elle se rassit sur le tabouret en ignorant complètement son camarade.

*****

- Bon, ben nous on va se coucher, dit Rémus en se levant suivi par Peter.

- Mais vous n'attendez pas le retour de Sirius et Amy ? s'étonna Lily.

- Non, répondit sèchement Rémus avant de s'éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Marina à James.

- C'est rien, dit James.

- Tu trouves çà « rien » ?s'écria Lily.

- Bon, ok. Il semble que Sirius ait des vues sur Amy, mais Rémus veut la protéger comme un grand frère.

- Sirius avec Amy ? s'étonna Joyce. Lui qui ne regarde que les petites écervelées qui lui courent après ?

- Oui et tous les maraudeurs savent ce que ça veut dire quand Sirius amène une fille aux cuisines.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Lily qui se doutait de la réponse.

- Qu'on ne reverra Sirius que demain matin.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à cet instant laissant passer une Amy furieuse suivie par un Sirius confus.

- Amy, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Lâche moi, Black, s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un…qu'un crétin sans cervelle. Un pervers doublé d'un…d'un…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Lily, Joyce et Marina s'avancèrent vers elle.

- Tu es comme Malefoy, non tu es pire car tu es sournoi. Tu n'es qu'un Sorcier, Black.

- Amy, dit-il en voulant lui prendre la main.

- Ne me touche plus, ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus ! s'écria Amy et elle monta dans sa chambre.

A suivre…

Navrée pour le retard. Je vais essayer de me rattraper. ;-) Rogue422


	12. Eloignement

_**Une sorcière pas comme les autres.**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Eloignement**_

Lorsque les filles entrèrent dans la chambre, le lit d'Amy avait les rideaux fermés. Bizarrement aucun bruit n'émanait da la pièce.

- Amy, tu es là ? demanda Lily.

Les filles s'approchèrent du lit de la jeune fille et en ouvrirent les rideaux. Amy était allongée sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Marina en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Pas de réponse.

- Ecoute, on connaît Sirius…

- Ne me parlez plus de lui. Plus jamais, grogna-t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

- Si, il faut en parler, gronda Lily en prenant place à son tour. Tu es bien trop bouleversée pour dire que tu t'en fiches de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser approcher par votre groupe, murmura Amy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Marina.

- Parce que votre opinion de moi me touche plus que ça ne le devrait. Et ce que pense Black de moi m'a énormément blessé.

Elle s'assit sur son lit en colère.

- Je ne suis pas une fille d'une nuit ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les 3 filles devant elle aperçurent l'espace d'un dixième de seconde une lueur rouge dans les yeux de la Cracmolle. Connaissant le jeune homme, les filles ne trouvaient rien à dire.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas amoureuse toi ? demanda Joyce.

- Amoureuse ! Moi, amoureuse d'un sorcier !

Amy avait été stupéfaite au début par cette question, puis la colère était montée. Elle se leva du lit.

- Non, mais j'y crois pas…bougonna-t-elle alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires. Moi, amoureuse et puis quoi encore !

Sous le regard intrigué des filles, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Lily lui parla à travers la porte de la salle de bains.

- Amy, tu sais tu peux nous le dire si tu es amoureuse de Sirius. On ne va pas te manger.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Amy avec une brosse à dents à la main. Elle pointa la brosse sur Lily, mais elle sembla manquer de mots et referma aussitôt la porte.

- Tu sais, plus je te vois agir comme tu le fais, plus ça me confirme que tu es amoureuse, renchérit Joyce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy sortit de la salle de bains habillée de son pyjama. Elle se planta devant les filles.

- Ecoutez les filles, je vous aime beaucoup, mais oubliez-moi. D'accord. Fichez-moi la paix comme l'année dernière où j'étais qu'une Cracmolle insignifiante.

- Quoi ? Tu nous rejettes ? Nous ne sommes pas des vulgaires bouts de chiffons que tu jettes quand tu veux ! s'écria Joyce.

La jolie blonde était déçue et triste, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais les paroles d'Amy la blessaient énormément. Amy le vit alors dans les yeux de la sorcière.

- Excusez-moi, les filles. Je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante. Je me suis emportée après vous alors que vous n'avez rien fait. Je suis juste fatiguée de cette horrible journée, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit et se prenant la tête.

Les filles s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille comme çà.

- Parle nous Amy, dit Lily en prenant Amy par les épaules. Ce n'est pas une solution de te terrer dans le silence. On peut peut-être t'aider.

- Ok, les filles. Cet après-midi, Malefoy est revenu à la charge. Il a voulu s'amuser avec moi, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

- Et là, Sirius est arrivé comme un preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc. Cet idiot a débité ses habituelles stupidités et je me suis laissée avoir comme une demeurée. Il m'a embrassé 2 fois ce soir et ça a sûrement dû griller mes neurones. Je vous demande juste de m'oublier un peu à cause des garçons.

- D'accord, approuva Marina.

- Je vous remercie les filles. Alors oubliez-moi juste quelques jours, dit-elle en les embrassant sur la joue.

Et là quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La trace des baisers d'Amy se mit à briller sur les 3 joues des sorcières et un étrange voile se déposa sur les yeux des filles. Amy ne vit rien de ce qui se passait.

- Bonne nuit les filles !

Ces dernières ne répondirent rien et partirent se changer pour aller se coucher. Amy fut étonnée qu'elles ne lui répondent pas, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que çà.

Le lendemain matin, Amy fut surprise de se réveiller toute seule dans la chambre. Elle alla à la salle de bains et se prépara pour aller à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, celle-ci était bruyante et animée. Elle regarda à la table des Gryffondors. Les filles étaient assises avec les Maraudeurs et rigolaient sûrement à une blague de Potter. Elle s'avança dans la salle mais s'installa au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Les garçons la virent et lui firent des signes, mais elle ne leur répondit pas.

- Oh ! Amy fait encore la tête, remarqua James.

- Oui et on se demande pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, gronda Rémus en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

- Au fait, les filles, vous êtes fâchés avec Amy ?

- Amy ? s'étonna Lily.

Les filles se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la question.

- Amy Pingleton, insista Rémus en la montrant Amy assise à quelques places d'eux.

- Euh…elle est dans notre classe ? demanda Joyce.

- Oh ! Arrêtez les filles de nous faire marcher, rigola Sirius.

Les filles se regardèrent et haussant les épaules et elles sortirent de table. Les Maraudeurs ne comprenaient pas leur attitude. Ce n'était pas le genre des filles d'ignorer complètement quelqu'un même quand elles étaient fâchées. Rémus se leva de table et s'avança vers Amy. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus revint vers les Maraudeurs alors qu'Amy sortait de la Grande Salle. Sirius regarda la jeune fille partir.

- Alors ? demanda James.

- Elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- Et pour les filles ? demanda Peter.

- Elle a dit qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se laisser de l'air.

٭٭٭٭٭

La matinée passa de façon étrange pour Amy. Les filles et les Maraudeurs se tenaient à distance comme elle leur avait demandé, mais elle trouvait bizarre le comportement des filles. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'existait plus à leurs yeux. Comme si elle était devenue invisible. Elle devait avouer que ce comportement la rendait un peu triste, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. A midi, Amy repéra vite le groupe à table et resta assez éloignée d'eux.

- Arrêtes Sirius, tu vas finir par l'abîmer, fit remarquer James.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes de la regarder de cette façon, tu vas finir par l'user, reprit James.

Sirius soupira mais n'arrêta pas sa contemplation pour autant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy se leva de table et Sirius, sans avoir terminé son plat, fit de même sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Il la trouva rapidement à genou au pied d'un escalier. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- ça va Amy ?

- Stupide escalier ensorcelé, s'écria-t-elle en se frottant les genoux.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu dangereux quand ils se mettent à bouger, ria nerveusement Sirius.

Mais Amy ramassa ses cahiers comme si elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu le jeune homme et reprit sa route. Sirius lui bloqua le passage dans l'escalier, mais Amy détourna le regard en attendant qu'il la laisse passer.

- Amy, regarde-moi !

Aucune réaction. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna le visage vers lui. Amy repoussa brutalement sa main.

- Que me veux-tu Sorcier !

Sirius fut blessé par ses paroles.

- Pardonne moi, Amy. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner.

- Alors commence par ne plus t'approcher de moi.

Amy voulut le contourner, mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

- Amy, je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura-t-il. Reviens avec nous, les autres ne t'ont rien fait.

- Ce sont tes amis, Black. Je ne suis pour vous que votre B.A. de l'année et rien d'autre, dit-elle même si elle ne le pensait plus vraiment, mais elle avait envie de le blesser comme elle avait été blessée.

- Tu es injuste. Injuste envers nous les Maraudeurs, mais surtout envers Lily, Joyce et Marina qui t'ont accueillie sans rien te demander en retour.

Amy fut choquée par ces mots et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Vous appelez çà de l'amitié ? Ce que tu viens de me décrire s'appelle de la pitié et je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne, ni des filles, ni des Maraudeurs et surtout pas de la tienne, Black !

Sirius comprit alors la maladresse de ses mots.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi, Black ? Embrasser une pauvre Cracmolle, mais pris de pitié, tu t'es dit que « Personne n'oserait l'embrasser. Alors pourquoi ne pas me dévouer pour la communauté Sorcière ? ». Pour ta gouverne, on m'a déjà embrassé et même un sorcier de surcroît.

- D'accord ! s'écria Sirius stoppant la tirade de la jeune fille.

- D'accord quoi ? s'étonna Amy.

- D'accord, je ne t'approche plus et je ne te parle plus en tête à tête et alors tu reviens avec nous.

Amy le regarda longuement dans les yeux pour savoir s'il était sérieux.

- Bien, si tu respectes ta parole les 3 jours qui viennent, alors je reviendrais peut-être dans le groupe, annonça-t-elle et redescendit les marches pour finalement se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

A suivre…


	13. L'annonce du bal

**Une sorcière pas comme les autres...**

**Chapitre 13 L'annonce du bal**

Trois jours passèrent et Sirius respecta son pacte. Il ne parla, ni ne s'approcha d'Amy, mais il ne se priva pas de l'observer et de l'admirer.

Samedi matin, Amy s'approcha du coin où étaient assis les maraudeurs et les filles. En passant derrière ces dernières, le vol magique placé sur les yeux des 3 filles quelques jours plus tôt se leva subitement. Amy prit place à côté de Lily sans dire un mot. Finalement, elle était contente de les retrouver.

- Salut Amy! engagea Lily.

- Salut tout le monde!

- Ah enfin! Vous ne vous faites plus la tête! s'écria James.

Lily, Joyce et Marina regardèrent de travers le maraudeur ne comprenant pas sa remarque. Lily décida de lancer une conversation sur les cours avec Amy étant un des seuls sujets où la jeune fille se laissait approcher.

Alors que tous les élèves de poudlard semblaient être présents dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva de table et demanda une minute d'attention.

- Chers élèves, Halloween sera là dans 2 semaines. Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal costumé pour l'occasion. Exceptionnellement, les cours du 1er Novembre seront annulés.

Des cris de liesse emplirent la salle.

- S'il vous plaît, je n'en ai pas terminé. Les 4 premières années auront un couvre-feu à 22h, les autres minuit. Samedi prochain, une sortie à Pré-au-lard sera organisé, vous n'aurez qu'à vous renseigner auprès de vos préfets. Bon petit déjeuner et bonne journée.

Les filles et les maraudeurs étaient excités à l'idée du bal comme 90% des élèves de Poudlard. Amy les regardait d'un air moqueur. Les filles parlèrent des costumes possibles, de coiffures, maquillages. Amy décida alors de les laisser à leurs préparatifs.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, je vais vous laisser avec vos trucs de filles.

- Mais ça te concerne aussi, répondit Marina.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce truc du bal et ces costumes et puis comme d'habitude, je serai seule et je m'ennuierai.

- Mais non, nous serons là avec toi, dit Lily.

- Oui, toi avec Potter et vous aurez tous des cavaliers et des cavalières. Je ferai comme d'habitude une apparition en début de soirée et dès que la danse commencera, je m'éclipserai tranquillement.

- Tu n'as jamais été invité? demanda Peter.

- Si une fois en 3ème année. Malefoy était venu m'inviter, car son père le lui avait ordonné. J'ai bien sûr refusé. Si son père lui demandait de sauter d'un pont, il le ferait sans réfléchir.

- Serais-tu en train de parler de moi? dit une voix derrière elle.

Malefoy.

- Oui, de vieux souvenirs du bal d'Halloween, dit-elle en le regardant.

- Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

- Oui, mais je crois que Narcissa a déjà des projets pour vous, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à la Serpentarde.

- Hum, grogna-t-il en voyant la blonde plus loin. ça veut dire que tu seras une fois de plus seule au bal. Je pourrais te consoler.

- ça ne sera pas la peine, Malefoy, elle y va avec moi, dit Sirius en se levant de sa place.

- Ouais, bof. ça ne m'étonne pas. Bye Pingleton, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Amy se tourna vers Sirius.

- Merci de prendre ma défense, Black, mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Ah! Une dernière chose: oublie moi pour le bal, murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Sirius lui courut après suivi du groupe qui ne voulait en aucun cas rater cette conversation.

- Mais, Amy, tu ne voudrais pas être accompagnée pour le bal?

- Par toi, non.

- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même que tu étais toujours seule pour le bal, dit Lily.

- Oui, mais...mais peut-être que cette année on m'aurait invitée, bredouilla-t-elle.

Devant le silence éloquent de ses amis, elle reprit son chemin.

- Oui, oui je sais. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de repoussant. Alors personne ne voudra m'inviter, mais je n'aime pas être prise en pitié.

- C'est faux, s'écria Sirius. Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est par envie. Promets-moi que si tu n'as toujours pas d'invitation la veille du bal, tu viendras avec moi.

- Je te ferai remarquer, Black, que tout le monde a entendu que tu y allais avec moi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ok, j'abandonne.

- Quoi? demanda Sirius.

- Tu as gagné, j'irai avec toi. De toute façon, tu te trouveras bien une fille à la soirée pour l'amener dans ta petite salle secrète, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en s'éloignant.

Amy n'avait toujours pas passé l'éponge sur ce petit incident, mais Sirius était content. Il aurait Amy pour lui tout seul toute une soirée et il comptait la faire changer d'avis sur lui.


	14. Seconde attaque

**Une sorcière pas comme les autres**

**Chapitre 14 Seconde attaque**

La semaine fut difficile pour Amy. Tout le monde ne parlait que du bal qui approchait. Elle se prit à éviter régulièrement le groupe pour échapper à leur discussion et à leurs questions: "Comment va-t-on se déguiser? Quel groupe animerait la soirée?..." Ce samedi matin, Amy rêvassait devant son bol de chocolat chaud quand ils la rejoignirent. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et continua de laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Sirius put alors la contempler à sa guise. Les autres discutaient de leur sortie au Pré-au-lard. Amy se leva de table.

- Bonne journée à vous.

Mais Joyce, qui était assise à côté d'elle, lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Tu vas où comme çà? demanda-t-elle.

- A la bibliothèque comme d'habitude, répondit-elle simplement.

- Il en est hors de question, répliqua Joyce.

- Quoi?

- Tu viens avec nous au Pré-au-lard, expliqua Lily, pour choisir ton costume.

- Mais...

- Tu dois être belle pour Sirius, reprit Marina.

A cette réponse, Amy se mit à rougir. Sirius adorait la voir rougir.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", tu viens un point c'est tout, répliqua Joyce pour clore le sujet tenant toujours Amy par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Tout le groupe se trouvait dans la rue commerciale du Pré-au-lard. Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent alors. Avec un grand sourire, Joyce et Marina attrapèrent chacune un bras d'Amy et l'emmenèrent devant la devanture d'une petite boutique de costume, suivies par Lily. Arrivées devant les rayons, Joyce, Marina et Lily commencèrent leur recherche pour Amy, car la jeune fille ne voulait manifestement pas faire d'efforts pour se trouver un costume.

- Je ne veux pas de vert, rouge, jaune ou rose. Pas de robe de princesse. En fait, pas de robe tout court, dit Amy apeurée par les sourires machiavéliques qu'arboraient les 3 filles.

-ça sera tout au niveau des exigences? demanda Lily.

- Euh oui...le premier truc que vous trouvez, je le prends.

- Le premier truc qu'on trouve, tu le prends? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, je le prends et si vous voulez, je ne le verrai que le jour du bal, ainsi je serai obligée de mettre le costume.

- Ok, alors serrons-nous la main, répliqua Lily.

Amy serra la main de Lily, Joyce et Marina pour finaliser le pacte.

- Venez les filles, allons trouver la perle rare, rigola Joyce.

10 min plus tard, Marina vint chercher Amy à l'entrée du magasin.

- ça y est, on a trouvé. La vendeuse finit de faire le paquet.

Amy s'avança vers le comptoir où attendaient Lily et Joyce.

- Voilà, ça fera 294 mornilles, annonça la vendeuse.

- Oh, c'est si cher que çà, s'étonna Lily. Tu n'as peut-être pas...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles. S'il y a une chose d'utile avec mon nom, c'est l'immense fortune qui l'accompagne, dit-elle en tendant une carte à la vendeuse.

- Oh, Mademoiselle Pingleton! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue, vous avez bien changé, minauda la vendeuse.

Amy préféra ne pas l'écouter et se tourna vers les filles.

- Et vos costumes?

- Et bien, ça a l'air cher ici finalement. Je pense qu'on ira dans une autre boutique, se mit à rougir Lily.

- Vous savez quoi les filles? Je vous les offre.

- Quoi? s'écrièrent les 3 filles.

Elle s'approcha des filles.

- Accepter mon offre, s'il vous plaît. ça me fera plaisir et en plus ça fera enrager mon père. ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas fait de reproches, murmura-t-elle pour que la vendeuse ne l'entende pas.

- Tu es sûre? demanda Marina. On ne voudrait pas que ton père soit fâché contre toi.

- Ecoutez les filles, ça fait 6 ans que mon père est fâché contre moi. Pour tout dire, il ne me parle plus à part pour me menacer et m'engueuler. ça sera une bonne raison de l'entendre. Donc c'est décidé. Je paye les costumes de mes amies, dit-elle en se tournant vers la vendeuse.

Elle tendit sa carte à Lily.

- Je te la confie.

- Mais tu ne restes pas avec nous?

- Non, Lily. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer à Poudlard, dit-elle en prenant son paquet. A ce soir!

Amy retourna donc seule à Poudlard avec son paquet sous le bras. Comme promis, elle le rangea sous le lit sans regarder dedans et partit faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs de la tour Sud admirant les peintures. C'était bien une des seules choses qu'elle appréciait dans le monde sorcier. Elle aimait regarder les paysages prendre vie sous ses yeux: une légère brise dans les arbres, quelques oiseaux virevoltant dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle observait un petit détail dans une des peintures, quelqu'un l'agrippa par derrière et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la réduire au silence. Elle se trouva emporter dans un coin caché du couloir.

- Alors Pingleton, ne t'avais-je pas dit de protéger tes arrières?

Malefoy. Celui-ci se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui lécher la jugulaire qui battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de la peur.

- Dis-moi, c'est moi qui t'excite ou c'est la peur qui se répand dans tes veines? demanda-t-il dans un léger rire.

Amy se débattit pour essayer de lui échapper. Elle essaya de le frapper de ses coudes, mais Malefoy était plus méfiant maintenant. Il la tourna vers lui et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Cette fois, Pingleton, rien ne m'empêchera de jouer avec toi et surtout pas tes petits copains les lions.

Sous la panique, Amy attrapa sa baguette et la plaqua contre le torse du jeune homme. Il se mit à rire et la mordit au cou.

-Repulsam !

Malefoy fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres d'Amy. La jeune fille tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Malefoy eut du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Il releva alors son regard plein de mépris vers elle.

-Alors comme çà, tu te joues de nous depuis tout ce temps ! Une Cracmolle mon cul oui ! Quand je vais le dire à ton père, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !

Mais Amy s'avança vers lui toujours tremblante et lui lança un sort d'amnésie. Malefoy sembla alors se réveiller d'un lourd sommeil et lui demanda ce qu'elle fichait là à le regarder comme une idiote. Elle s'enfuit alors en courant vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. Ses mains tremblaient d'avoir accompli un sort sur un être humain. En voyant sa baguette, une profonde et sourde colère se réveilla au fond d'elle. Elle brisa alors sa baguette en 2 et jeta les morceaux par terre. Elle se réfugia en pleurs au pied de son lit. Recroquevillée, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras essayant de se calmer.

1h plus tard, Lily, Marina et Joyce pénétraient dans la chambre avec leurs achats du Pré-au-lard. Elles virent tout de suite une baguette traînée au milieu de la pièce. Lily appela Amy comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Marina la trouva dans un coin près de son lit toute recroquevillée.

-Amy ! dit Lily en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Amy releva la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges, preuve qu'elle avait dû pleurer un certain temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je…rien, dit simplement Amy en se frottant les yeux.

-Ne dis pas « rien ». Ta tête dit tout à fait autre chose.

-Laissez tomber les filles, dit-elle en se levant.

Joyce s'avança vers elle.

-Tiens, tu as fait tomber ta baguette. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Cracmolle que tu dois la laisser traîner n'importe où, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

-Ma baguette ? s'étonna Amy. Mais…mais je…

A suivre…


End file.
